Blood ties
by musicmadness
Summary: hope you like my third story so far whoop whoop! reviews?


School or was the word purgatory more practical having to sit in a room day after day learning the things you already knew it was lunch and the room was buzzing with excitement about a new student a boy id seen his face a thousand times through the minds of others the girls all fantasizing about being in love with him all the boys wishing they were him it was like flashing a shiny object at a baby I rolled my eyes and my family sat around me bored

_Bored little sister fancy a fight_ Emmett thought

I smirked and he thought

_Or is it the new guy has he taken your fancy_

I snarled lightly under my breath and he chuckled loudly heads spun in our directions and I couldn't help the giggle that slipped from between my lips I looked around at my family and felt happy Emmett the big brother everyone wished they had playful always up for a fight huge! but a softie under the layers of muscle, Jasper the mysterious one yet the poetic one kind and understanding, Rosalie my sister Emmett's wife drop dead gorgeous and she knows about it using it as her weapon and last but not least tiny Alice married to Jasper a freak like me unlike the others me and Alice were the special ones gah special more like abominations I could read minds and she could see the future we had to stick together both looking out for each other she warned me if she saw anything coming our way and I warned her about suspicious minds I looked out the window nothing interesting me when I heard my voice being said through a thought

_Of course he is looking at Carmen Cullen who wouldn't total babe but ha as if he has a chance_

I listened carefully and I heard mike Newton one of many who had an infatuation about me

"Ah they are the Cullen's a weird lot better just to leave alone"

"Do they always sit alone" a soft voice asked

my head spun round to see who was talking about us mikes face turned away from me quickly but the pair of green eyes held my gaze I listened trying to hear his thoughts it was the new kid but nothing I should of heard something his heartbeat was increasing and a faint blush appearing across his cheekbone I was ready to stare all day but Alice hissed in my head

_Carmen, Jasper_

I spun back round looking at Jasper staring at the new kid I rifled through his thoughts and saw what he intended to do

"No" I hissed

His teeth bared and I said to Emmett

"Go talk to mike and the new kid kay"  
he looked between me and Jasper and thought

_You need help with Jasper_

I shook my head irritated and Emmett got up out of his chair and bounded away

_What about us?_ Rosalie thought bored

"Stay" I murmured

I got up from my chair gracefully and took Jasper by the arm forcefully and pulled him along behind me when we were away from prying eyes I let go of him and he snarled loud in my ear his jaw snapping together I put my bag down on the floor threw my thick grey jacket off and rolled the sleeves up on my dark blue shirt

"Jasper you want a fight you got one"

He snarled once more but dropped his posture and mumbled in his head

_Sorry Carmen_

"No problem brother I'm not doing it to punish you its just I don't want you destroying something we worked so hard to build"  
he nodded and we walked back indoors and I found most thoughts were on me

_Man oh man look at those legs_

_I wish she would get over the whole no dating thing I sure could show her a good time_

_Look at those hands wow I bet she could do lots with those hands_

I cringed and took my seat again next to Alice she smiled gratefully at me and patted Jasper's hand she started to giggle and whispered in my ear

"A lot of the boys are fantasizing about you in that blue shirt and nothing else"  
I groaned and my lips turned up at the corners

"the bells going to go in a minute go get Emmett and have fun in science meet you in the parking lot"  
I stood up slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my jacket walking over to Emmett mike was on his own now and blushed furiously and thought in his head

_oh dear god she's coming over I look gay I knew this new look was a bad idea and look at her I can see the curve in her hips and what the hell is that wow she has a tattoo peaking out from her jeans I wonder how far it goes down hmmm..._

I tapped Emmett on the arm and said

"C'mon bro lets go biology next"  
Emmett turned to mike and said

"laters"  
we walked silently to biology Emmett planning in his head a fight with me tonight we were the first in the class and I sat on the stool at my lab table the only one on my own more people started to file in a dizzy girl with bad skin problems and out of control frizzy hair started to stumble as she saw Emmett and I let out a low mumble of laughter and he hissed in my head

_Not a word little sis_

I spread my books across the lab table and let the thoughts of everyone in the room wash over me when everyone was in and Mr. Banner was about to start the lesson the door swung open again

_Huba hubba_ Jessica Stanley screamed in my head

I looked up and saw the new lad walk in looking nervous unlucky lad the seat next to me was the only spare one looks like he is in for a long silent time in this subject he stumbled his way over to me when the wind blew his scent towards me it hit me hard in the face and my throat burst into millions of flames extra venom flowed into my mouth my hand flew up to my red hot neck and I gasped for clean air to breathe in my breathing came in tortured gasps all this time the new guy had just taken one step Alice's anxious face was peeping from behind the classroom door my throat burst into a fiercer set of flames as the new guy took a closer step

_Carmen!!! _Emmett yelled

my muscles bunched ready to pounce on my prey but I couldn't do that I saw Carlisle's face in my head momentarily ceasing my pain and I thought of everything he had sacrificed for me over and over I couldn't slip not after this long Emmett came up behind me wrapping his arms round me like iron links holding me against him I gasped as the heat intensified

"Mr. banner I need to take Carmen to the nurse"  
Emmett dragged me out of the room even though my body was resisting as soon as we got out of the room Alice was now joined by Jasper and Rosalie they all grabbed onto me dragging me out of school till we got to the woods I took a cautious breath the air was clean fresh but I was craving to go back my body spun but my feet stayed planted to the ground my mouth still felt like it was immersed in flames

"Carmen" Emmett asked anxious

I listened to his thoughts and they were scared

_Jeez I've never seen her go off the scales like that before it was terrifying like she was snapping I don't ever want to see that again_

I took a deep breath of the clean air around me and said

"I'm okay thanks Emmett"  
my voice sounded rough and Alice closed her eyes while saying

"your going to Carlisle at the hospital to talk don't leave okay"  
I nodded and spun round jumping in my Porsche the engine roared to life and I sped down the streets eating up the tarmac I came to a squealing stop in front of the hospital I parked up and got out quickly my body still yearning to go back and taste the young ones blood I shuddered and forced my feet forward I walked through the doors ignoring the stares I was getting as I passed a mirror I saw my reflection ugh I was hideous my hair was like haystack on my head my jaw set together and my lips mashed into a straight line I took a deep breath and carried on walking I came to a halt outside Carlisle's office I listened to his thoughts inside his office and he was chuckling slightly I could see he was looking at a patients file and thinking

_My oh my how many times was she dropped on the head_

Smiling I tapped lightly on the door and entered Carlisle looked up his platinum blonde hair glinting in the light he smiled warmly up at me and said

"Ah Carmen what a lovely surprise, though you are meant to be at school"  
I pulled a face and he asked more serious

"Carmen what's the matter??"

I gulped suddenly nervous in explaining my near slip and whispered

"I almost made a mistake today Carlisle"  
he nodded encouraging me to go on

"The new boy came to school today his scent made me want to hunt"

My hand flew to my throat as the flames erupted again Carlisle walked from around his desk and replaced my hand with his

"Did you hurt him" he asked quietly

I shook my head and Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief and moved his hand he took a seat back in his leather chair and looked as though he was thinking hard

"Do we have to leave" he asked me

I pursed my lips considering this every time we've had to leave was because someone else had slipped up or it was time for us to leave we had just started living at Forks and it was unfair for me to have to change that now for once we were able to go out almost everyday without having to worry about the sun and people getting suspicious Carlisle loved the job he was in and the people he worked with Esme loved the house we were living in Emmett Jasper Alice and Rosalie had made new friends and enjoyed school for once I didn't want to break all that up it would make them mad at me and upset them I couldn't do that to them I looked up into Carlisle's honey coloured eyes and mumbled

"I think everything will be okay we don't have to leave"

He nodded his eyes tight and I listened to his thoughts

_I wonder if she is saying that for all our sakes because we are all actually_ _happy for_ _once _

I nodded once and his eyes turned to liquid honey

"That's a lot to sacrifice for your family having to suffer that pain to keep us happy"

"I want us to be happy"  
Carlisle nodded and looked at his watch and sighed

"Time for work I'm afraid, Carmen so I suggest you get back home no doubt everyone is waiting for you"

I rolled my eyes and left his office deep in thought would I be able to save this insignificant youngster would I be able to refrain from killing him or would I slip and make us leave town making my first death tasting my first human blood my slate was clean no murders of humans I was immensely proud of it and intended to keep it that way I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I wasn't looking around when his scent hit me again like a blow to the throat I held my breath and looked up into the green gaze of his eyes

"Hello we met before in biology but you weren't well how are you now"  
His sweet breath fanned across my face and without thinking I leant forward breathing in the scent more my mouth watering I was about to make the biggest mistake in my life in front of so many others I could hear Carlisle pursuing after me to stop me and I felt him behind me

_Carmen, do not do it!! _

I took another deep breath and my face was close to the boys' face his heart was slamming against his ribs and I found enough self will to pull away and say

"I'm good"

I made my spine erect and turned away to face Carlisle he handed over his keys and said

"Alice came and took the car before I will see you at home"

I nodded griping onto the keys tightly and half ran towards the car park I climbed into his Toyota and slammed down on the gas the wheels protesting against the sudden spurt of speed I raced down the streets which were slowly darkening I took a sharp left and slowed the speed of the car as I drove down the driveway the gravel sliding under the wheels I parked up next to Rosalie's shiny red Aston martin and cut the engine the lights in the house were on and I could hear Emmett thinking

_My oh my Carmen are you in for it Rosalie is whipped good luck_

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car and walked through the front door as on as I stepped inside Rosalie's face was in front of me

"You stupid idiot" she snarled

I growled and she flinched away from me

"How could you lose control don't you dare do anything to make us leave or else you'll be sowing your jaw back on"

Esme's arm slipped round my shoulders and asked

"Is it true honey did you snap"  
I ground my teeth together and murmured

"I need some air"

I shrugged Esme's arm from round me and walked out of the front door it was pitch black by now but my vision was still the same as before just the colours were richer I stormed through the forest kicking trees out of my way the rain started to come down in hard heavy blobs but I didn't turn back I stayed out till early morning when the sun started to come up the clouds veiling it I made my way back to the house everyone was asleep still and I envied them an old legend claims as soon as you find the one you fall in love with your life partner you can sleep and dream they all had life partners and me I was the odd one out yet again I yearned to dream even for a few moments but nope not a single dream in my existence Esme padded into the kitchen in a silky French dressing gown and fluffy blue slippers she ran her fingers through her auburn brown hair and smiled at me the back of her hand ran across my cheek and she said softly

"Good morning Carmen"

"Is it" I muttered darkly

She giggled and I dashed upstairs pondering on what to wear there was a tap on my door and I spun round to see dainty little Alice stood there smiling

"It's going to be warm today so wear something to mess up the eye"  
she winked and left I opened my doors to my wardrobe which was twice the size of my gigantic room and ran my hands over the rails of clothes I picked out a green thin long sleeved jumper which had a sweetheart neckline the jumper landed halfway down my thighs and clung to my perfect figure I twisted my hair up into a bun bits of hair framing my face I stomped my feet into my timberlands and grabbed my bag swinging it over my shoulder I waited by the front door for the rest of them they all raced past me laughing when Carlisle touched my shoulder

"Be careful today Carmen please if it gets too hard please just run I don't want to see this child or his family hurt"

I nodded and climbed into the car with the rest of them as soon as I was in Jasper hit the gas Rosalie spun to me and snarled in my face

"Don't even think about going near that boy again don't you dare ruin anything we have created or else."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her Alice grinned at me from the front of the car and said

"Anyway I don't think you will do anything today something's changing but I can't see what"

She looked annoyed at that point and I grinned at her Jasper slowed down as we got to the school gates

_We need to talk when you get out okay_ Alice thought in my head

I climbed out the car and Alice took my hand pulling me towards an empty bench I sat down and Alice whispered so the rest of our family wouldn't hear us

"Today he is going to talk to you again you have biology together and at lunch he is going to ask whether you and the rest of us want to join them at dinner"

"Why" I asked

She rolled her eyes and said smiling

"He is in some way's like the rest of the lads in this place he likes you Carmen but he is different unlike the rest who just want to get under your clothes he actually cares about you and wants to make you happy"

I thought back to yesterday when I met him at the hospital he asked how I was instead of drooling over me and how I leant into him not wanting to bite him but just to lean closer into him and breathe him in what the hell did all that mean?!? Alice was thinking of something but before I had a chance to see what it was she opened her eyes and said a little bit more cheery

"anyway come on time for class just be careful please Carmen I don't want to see you hurt"  
what did she mean by see me hurt what was going on she darted off before I could ask her I got up off the bench and walked indoors I could feel every lads pair of eyes on my legs but for once it didn't bother me I sat down in biology and Emmett came and stood next to me

"Carmen, are you sure this is the best idea" he asked warily

"Its fine Emmett I will be fine"  
_I just don't want to see you snap like that again it's the most terrifying thing I have ever seen_

I smiled when the door opened and the scent I craved most trailed in with it Emmett gripped my hand in his hand and said

"Please"

"Go sit down Emmett" I snapped

He turned away and sat in his place his eyes on me watching every move the lad sat down next to me and shifted his body slightly towards me I took a tiny breath the heat burning down my throat those green eyes were looking into mine again and he smiled his sweet breath landing on my face like satin

"Hello I don't think we have been introduced properly I'm Sam Moon"

He stook his hand out and I saw the pulse jump steadily at his wrist this was the break point did I have enough strength not to kill him or was I going to fail I stook my hand out cautiously and Emmett screamed in my head

_Don't Carmen if you hurt him you will regret it_

My hand slipped into Sam's hand perfectly his skin was warm against mine he added the tiniest amount of pressure on my hand and smiled

"I'm Carmen Cullen"

Our hands were still locked together just like our gazes his hand slipped out of mine as he picked his books out of his bag my hand went cold and I heard Emmett chuckle under his breath about something I ignored him and concentrated on taking notes

_What the hell was that all about Carmen Cullen actually interacting with someone else let alone a lad hmm maybe she got over the whole non-dating thing well if she doesn't like Moon then I'll be there to comfort her _Mike Newton thought in my head

I smiled slightly and carried on taking notes and Sam didn't make a move to talk to me till I was packing my books away

"Carmen" he said softly

I turned my head and his face was a few centimetres away from mine I held my breath as he spoke softly again

"At dinner I notice you and your family sit alone and I was wondering if you would all like to come eat with the rest of us"

He looked hopeful that I would say yes but I had to disappoint

"Thank you but its okay"

I got out of my chair as Emmett stood next to me

"Bye Carmen" Sam yelled

I spun round and raised a hand without realizing Emmett whispered in my ear

"What the hell was that all about Carmen I thought you were meant to be staying away from the child?"

I pouted as I thought this over it would be safer not only for him but for me and my family to stay away from him but the question was did I want to stay away from him could I stay away from him Emmett stiffened next to me when the scent filled my nostrils again a soft warm hand curled round my shoulder and I spun round Sam was stood there smiling

"Well seeing as you declined my offer for sitting with us at dinner I wondered then if I could sit with you?"

_Don't even think about it Carmen if he sits with us he will get hurt and you will too trying to defend him_ Emmett seethed in my head

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said

Sam's face fell and he nodded

"Ah well cant blame a guy for trying"  
he laughed and I felt the corners of my lips turn up Emmett took my elbow and pulled me away I walked into Spanish and took my usual place in between Alice and Rosalie as soon as I was sat down Alice spun her face to mine and said

"Biology went fine then"  
I nodded and she gasped

"You were considering letting him sit with us at dinner"  
Rosalie hissed under her breath and I turned to look at her, her eyes narrowed and I asked

"Something you want to say sister"  
"yes you are a stupid little bitch that's what"

My hands formed into fists and Alice held onto them

"Don't"  
I took a deep unnecessary breath and my hands unlocked I turned back to Alice and said

"Yeah I was considering it but I said no and that's what matters"  
Alice smiled and patted my hand when Mike Newton's voice rang out in my head

_Hmmm wonder what's up with Moon he left like ages ago he didn't look too good hopes he's not dead that would mean Carmen would be pretty upset well I could make her better_

Mikes thoughts turned to fantasies of what he would do to me I blocked them out and jumped out of my seat

"Sit down" Rosalie hissed

Alice's eyes went blank as she searched for what would happen but I ignored her I shot out of the room ignoring the teacher's yells after me I ran past the boys bathroom and heard a groan I came to a halt and listened it sounded like Sam I took a deep breath yep it was him his scent burned down my throat but I ignored the pain and smelt vomit with blood mixed with it I couldn't go in and help him I wouldn't be able to control myself I ran to the study room where Emmett was sat listening to his mp3 player he looked up and I motioned for him to come out he did and I said in a rush

"the new boy something's wrong with him he's in the bathroom sick and blood I cant do it I need you to help him please"  
he searched my face then nodded his jaw set tight and headed off

"Thank you" I whispered knowing he would hear me

I walked back to Spanish as I sat down Rosalie snarled lightly but Alice just patted my hand and murmured in my ear

"Its okay he is going to be fine Emmett has taken him to the nurse and he has been sent home"

I nodded happier that Sam was going to be fine the rest of the day passed in a blur nothing held my interest and Rosalie started to bug me we climbed in the car and as soon as we were out of the school Rosalie let rip a feral sound Emmett cringed back into his seat but I stared at Rosalie my jaw tightening

"You are pathetic did you know that chasing and worrying after some stupid mortal pathetic!!" she screeched

I went to lunge at her in the car but Alice jumped behind and pinned me against the door

"don't do it Carmen you'll regret it and Rose don't torment her or else next time I wont bother"  
Rosalie grimaced while my roars and snaps echoed around the car Alice stayed clamped against me till we got back home Rosalie dashed out of the car and up into her and Emmett's room I walked slowly indoors Esme beckoned me in to the living room I sat down next to her and she stroked her fingers through my hair

"Bad day" she asked

I growled and she laughed

"Please don't fight with Rose though I don't want to have to choose sides"  
I nodded not wanting to cause pain for Esme we sat in silence her stroking my hair till Carlisle came in after midnight Esme jumped up and hugged him tightly love shone in her eyes Carlisle looked over to me and smiled

"Carmen I treated the young boy today Sam Moon he's fine he should be in school tomorrow"

I smiled and Esme's eyes smouldered at something she saw in my face I jumped up from the sofa and padded upstairs calling behind me

"Goodnight"

I stayed up in my room reading up on medical science I gave up after not being able to concentrate and looked out towards the window and felt the wind change and the snow started to come down tomorrow it was going to be cold and icy as hell I stayed looking through the window in silence till I heard movement through the house Rosalie was pondering on what to wear for the change in weather I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans a crisp white shirt and a deep blue thin jumper over the top I let my hair frame my face and shoved my sneakers on when I got downstairs everyone was waiting for me I followed them out to the car the roads and pavements were painted in a slick layer of ice and everyone was moving slowly when we reached school everyone was being cautious I leant against the side of the car while Rosalie departed with a hiss Sam wasn't here yet and I wondered whether it would be okay to go over and ask him how he was that wasn't being pushy he asked me how I was when he didn't even know me now we sort of know each other it would be okay for me to go over and ask him how he is his car came into view a cherry red Chevy he was driving slowly cautious of the snow like everyone else he climbed out of the car and I watched curiously as he walked to the back of his truck clinging onto the side of it for support he bent down to his back tyre and inspected them smiling slightly when Alice gasped

"No!"

I searched through her mind to find out hat was wrong Tyler Crowley was going to speed through the parking lot being the daredevil and was going to lose control and slam into Sam I opened my eyes and could see Tyler's car squealing as he tried the brakes without thinking what I was doing I shot forward too fast for human eyes and slammed into Sam his body hit the ground hard but I didn't have time to bother with that the car was about to slam into us I braced my shoulders as the car collided into my back it came to a halt and slammed onto the ground the glass windows and windshield popping and sending glass everywhere we were trapped in cutting us off from everyone else Tyler was groaning and his heart was beating but something else was wrong I looked down to Sam's face he wasn't breathing and he had a gash down his jaw line blood riveting down his face but for once I didn't crave to drink his blood my body went cold and I had no idea what to do I laid him down my medical course kicking into action I took a deep breath knowing this was the biggest test of them all I pressed my lips against his and forced air into his lungs my hands went over his chest and I pushed down slightly so I didn't break his ribs I pushed more air into his lungs and repeated this process in the distance I could hear my family screaming thoughts through my head but it was easy to push them aside and focus all my attention on Sam and his still body ambulance sirens rang through the air and they were getting Tyler out and then they were going to move the truck to get to us I was still performing CPR when the paramedics got through the truck had been moved and the whole school was watching Alice gasped and Rosalie managed a hiss under her breath a paramedic tried to pull me away but I wouldn't let him Sam still wasn't breathing and I had to make sure he did Emmett was behind me and he wrapped his arms round me lifting me away I didn't put up a fight I had no energy I was drained I watched as they placed an oxygen mask over his face and shock him back to life he started to breath and I felt myself breathe at the same time Emmett was still holding me up against his chest a paramedic came over and pulled me away from Emmett I was put in a different ambulance and I listened carefully to Sam's heartbeat when we got to the hospital I moved away and ran to Carlisle's office slamming open the door as soon as he saw me he said

"Carmen you didn't hurt him did you"  
I shook my head and said

"there was an accident at school he was going to get crushed but I couldn't let that happen I ran forward and slammed him to the ground and stopped the car but he wasn't breathing he has a gash down his face they brought him back but I'm worried"

He nodded getting up

"Well it looks like I have a patient to see"

"please I think I hurt him badly"  
he smiled kindly at me and left the room I stayed for the longest hours of my life in that small room I felt like I was going crazy after 5 hours had been up I heard Carlisle whisper in my head

_All done now Carmen you can come and see him_

I breathed a sigh of relief and left the room keeping at human pace I tapped lightly on his door and opened it I smiled at him sleeping peacefully I sat at the chair next o his head and watched him he flickered his eyes open and smiled at me then winced grimacing I noticed the stitches down the side of his jaw my fingers extended out and I ran them lightly over the cut careful not to hurt him he sighed happily and leant his face into my hand my palm cradled his cheek and I asked

"Are you okay"  
he looked up at me and said

"Yeah but how the hell did you get over to me so fast when the car hit us"  
I turned to stone and muttered through numb lips

"I was standing right next to you when the car came"  
he shook his head colour flooding his cheek he pulled his face out of my hand and said heatedly

"No you were by your car"

I shook my head

"No I was next to you and pulled you out of the way and that's that" I snapped

He frowned and turned his face away from me I stood up and stroked my fingers one last time down his scar and whispered

"Hope you feel better soon take some Tylenol for the pain"  
I walked away and Carlisle was outside his room

"He knows something's wrong with me" I whispered

He nodded and said

"We'll talk about it when we get home"

I left the hospital walking home wondering what bombshell was going to arise as I got back I opened the door and Rosalie was screaming out a screech I got into a defensive position and Esme stood in between me and Rosalie I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her behind me to protect her Rosalie shrieked another growl and pounced I met her head on the sound like two boulder crashing together her jaw snapped down millimetres away from my face and a loud growl poured out of my mouth she stopped and pulled away from me and cowered behind Emmett

"Don't push it Rose" I hissed

I stormed into the kitchen and sat down at the table everyone followed and Carlisle walked in he sat at the head of the table

"it seems that the boy is aware of what we may be and that is a slight problem"  
"I say we get rid of him forever he banged his head pretty hard and well you hear stories about people not waking up"  
I snarled jumping up form my seat

"Don't even think about it"

Jasper stepped forward and said

"I agree with Rosalie he is a threat and I won't put Alice in danger"

I growled and he leant forward his lips pulled over his teeth I went to crouch when Alice stood next to me and said

"thanks Jasper but I'm okay really I know you want to protect me cause you love me but I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill Sam Moon cause we are all going to love him as well soon enough"

I snapped out of my defensive position and slumped against the chair

"As well" I groaned

"Carmen you will love him as soon as you give your feelings over to him and in turn we will love him too"  
I shook my head my teeth coming together in a audible snap I shook my head and fell on the floor my face in my hands

"No" I moaned

Esme stroked the back of my neck and Rosalie hissed

"I still think we should kill him"

I jumped off the floor and ran out of the house hatred for me and my kind coursing through my veins I couldn't condemn him to this if I fell in love with him I was risking his life not from everyone else but from me I couldn't do that to him I had no idea where I was going till his scent suffocated me I stood outside his house and looked round his room was on the top floor I climbed up to his window sill and looked through he was laid down on his bed the sheets tangled round his legs his curly hair was damp in some places and all over the show his mouth half open I opened the window it creaked slightly next time I should bring oil next time?!? Was I going to be back again I climbed in not breathing in the scent and sat down carefully in a wooden rocking chair his room was plain a double bed a C.D player on the wooden floor a wardrobe and various books scattered on the floor he rolled in the bed and said so clearly I assumed he was awake

"Carmen"  
I looked over at him his eyes were closed his breath even he was asleep he was dreaming about me he whispered my name once more and fell back into silence I couldn't explain the feeling that spread throughout my body but I knew I would be coming here every night and that I wasn't going to be able to avoid Sam no matter how much I tried I took a deep breath wincing as the pain spread throughout me but I carried on taking deep breaths familiarizing his scent I stayed in his room till the sun started to come up I climbed out of his window and ran back home to change I changed into a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of jeans I pulled my jacket on yanking my hair into a scruffy ponytail I bounded downstairs Alice thought

_Someone's in a happier mood this morning_

I stook my tongue out at her and Jasper caught a whiff on the scent that clung to me and grimaced while Rosalie whispered

"Moron"

Even her snide remarks couldn't dampen my mood Alice closed her eyes and said

"Your not getting a ride with us today are you, you're going to pick Sam up"  
I nodded and left the room sliding into my car smiling I drove quickly to Sam's he was locking the front door as I parked up he turned round and cocked his head to the side I opened the passenger door for him and he sidled in smiling his scent swam round my head and I smiled back at him he shut the door and I drove to school keeping the limit

"How are you" I asked politely

"I'm better"  
I nodded changing the gear my pinkie finger brushed against his thigh and it seemed to burn where It touched we were silent till we got to school and Sam noted

"Your family doesn't look too happy"  
I looked over to where my family were stood next to the crowd Alice was annoyed that she wasn't going to get an introduction now Emmett wasn't paying attention while Rosalie and Jasper looked mad I shrugged and said

"Their problem"  
he laughed and got out of the car I climbed out and locked the door when I looked up Sam was in front of me recklessly close I took a deep breath his scent burning my nostrils and before I had time to move away he closed the distance pressing his lips against mine my eyes closed and my head span his lips were warm against mine a whisper his finger ran down the nape of my neck and I shivered against his touch my mouth was like an open fire but I didn't care it was worth it for that as soon as the kiss started it ended far too quickly Sam pulled away bumping his nose against mine I could hear his heart hammering against his chest and I smiled

"Thank you" I whispered

He looked confused but said

"My pleasure"  
he pressed his lips against mine again softly for a moment and walked away I smiled deeply pressing a finger to my tingling lips and walked indoors I looked over at my family Rosalie looked livid Jasper disgusted Alice was grinning at me and Emmett had an expression on his face that read I'd lost my mind my family weren't the only ones to witness the kiss though throughout the day many lads went up to Sam and asked what the kiss was like I listened intently but he just told them to butt out at dinner I bumped into Alice and she said

"You're sitting on your own today with Sam have fun and don't worry about the others they will get over it"

I patted her hand gratefully and sat at an empty table waiting for Sam to come in he did and his gaze followed over to my family's table and he frowned slightly he got in the queue and just got a bottle of lemonade he sat down at his usual table and I tried thinking of a way to turn his attention to me when mercifully Mike Newton helped me out

"Hey I wonder why Carmen's sitting by herself today"  
Sam spun round and caught my eye I smiled at him and he got up and sat across from me

"Hey" he said softly

His voice made my spine tingle and I smiled at him

He reached over and held my hand in his, his thumb stroking the back of my hand absent mindedly he pulled his hand away suddenly and glared behind him at Mike after a while he turned his gaze back to me and I arched an eyebrow he laughed and said

"Mike is getting on my nerves"

I smiled when Alice danced over to my side looking straight at Sam she smiled brightly and he stared his mouth half opened I rolled my eyes and Alice laughed

"Hi I'm Alice Carmen's sister"

Sam coughed and said

"I'm Sam Moon"  
she smiled again and took a seat next to me

_Carmen you need to get out now Mike is going to throw something and Sam is going to bleed, go _Alice thought in my head

Before I had time to make an excuse I saw Mike throw his tray and I kicked Sam's chair out of the way he fell to the ground and the tray hit me square in the head I fell back and my head cracked as it slammed against the ground I sat up slowly Alice helping me up when I saw Sam fly at Mike slamming his fist into Mike's nose when Emmett rushed over and pried him away from Mike I pulled my hair out of my eyes and watched Emmett hold them both apart I tapped Sam on the shoulder and he stopped struggling to get to mike

"Err I have to go now but I will come pick you up after school okay"  
he nodded and ran his finger down my cheekbone tenderly I heard Jasper growl inside my head and I pulled away I walked away out to the car park Alice skipping next o me

"What was that about, we don't have to leave?"

I shrugged and said

"its Jasper he wants to talk to me about something he is keeping his thoughts hidden"  
she pursed her lips looking into the future but finding nothing Jasper was suddenly by my side and he opened the passenger door to my car I climbed in and he shut the door quietly after me whispering something so low to Alice that I couldn't hear but whatever it was Alice didn't look impressed Jasper got in the car and started the engine and kept at the speed limit for once his face screwed up in frustration when we were on the highway I asked

"Jasper is there a reason why you want to talk to me"

He nodded his jaw tight and he pulled up next to the forest his hands tightened round the steering wheel and he said filling the silence

"Carmen I'm doing this for you as much as Sam but I think you need it told to you straight I know you like him and that he likes you anyone could tell from that kiss this morning and I'm happy that after all this time you have found someone for you but he isn't the right person he's human Carmen and you aren't you are indestructible he is soft he has blood you drink it he smells too sweet for you can you imagine what would happen if his blood spilt and how you would feel after you drained his life away I know you wont change him Carmen Alice knows that too but you cant stay with him forever you unchanging while everyday he grows older its not fair of you to deprive him of finding true love of having a life a family its cruel to do so and if you keep stringing him along like you are now it will only make things much worse so I'm telling you this for your sake leave him alone Carmen its only fair"

I thought over his words and nodded he was right it was unfair taking Sam's life away just for me I wasn't worth it and Jasper was right I wasn't going to change him into the monster I am so this was the only choice I may not like it but Sam's priorities come first and I knew that I had to do this for him Jasper put his hand over mine on the dashboard and I pulled my fingers out of his and turned out to face the window and the cars flashing by in blasts of colour he drove slowly back to the house and I kept quiet throughout blocking his thoughts when we got back everyone was home and Alice whispered in my head

_I took him home for you I saw that you weren't going to be back on time_

I walked into the kitchen grabbing my art pad and my chalk Alice laid her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it away

_What's wrong with you _she wondered?

Her eyes closed and her mouth dropped open and her eyes followed

"I'm sorry" she whispered full of sadness

I turned away not interested in her pity I sat in the living room the room filled with Esme's piano playing a soft melody that for once didn't calm me I tried drawing but I had no patience and I threw it against the room it slammed into the mirror shattering it

"Carmen" Esme asked shocked

I darted past her and into my room and locked the door falling face first onto my sofa wishing for once that I was dead downstairs I could hear Alice and Jasper telling the others what had gone on and what was going to happen Rosalie was smug Emmett was worried about me and said in his head

_Hey we can go hunting if you want or go out to the sea and wrestle with a few whales and sharks _

I ignored him when Esme's thoughts made me want to cry out loud

_My poor darling daughter life was so unfair on her in the mortal and the after life she doesn't deserve this amount of pain no-one does it made me happy to see her happy even if it was about a mortal boy he made her smile for once and that was good enough for me this just isn't fair on her after all the things she had done to balance out all the bad things the achievements she's made not for herself but all of us she held us together like glue and cared for us even Rosalie when she first came round but all Rosalie can do is sneer after everything that Carmen did to help her its not right and Jasper wasn't right to force it on Carmen like that to shatter all her hopes my poor sweetheart_

A sob choked in my throat making a strange noise when my door was open and the last person I expected to be there was Rosalie she slipped over to me and wrapped her arms round me pulling my head into her chest where for most of the night I choked out tearless sobs when I was done Rosalie pulled my head up and stroked my hair

"It gets better I promise"

I pulled a face and she stroked my fringe softly

"Do you want to be on your own?"

I nodded and she left the room as soon as I was certain she was gone I jumped out of my window landing lightly on the soft grass while Alice's voice whispered in my head

_Don't worry I will cover for you_

I was grateful for the help as I ran through the forest darting in-between the trees letting the musky smell fill my nostrils when I reached the tiny meadow where I went to think the velvet sky was shining with stars and I had the urge to cry I walked at human pace till I got to the middle and sat down crossing my legs I looked up to the sky and the starts twinkled back at me I took a deep breath and turned to stone staying like that till the morning when the clouds came up the next morning bringing the rain and cold I started to walk back home when I finally got in the rain was hammering down from the sky and an icy breeze bit at my skin I quickly changed into a pair of old slouch jeans with holes in the knees and an ivory green turtleneck I scooped my hair up throwing on a raincoat Alice took my hand and we walked out into the rain and drove to school when we got to school everyone was running indoors we walked slowly towards the entrance I jumped over a huge puddle not paying attention when Emmett cannon balled into the puddle sending water flying everywhere Rosalie shrieked while me and Alice giggled at the sight of Rosalie's hair Jasper curled his hand around Alice's waist and Emmett sorted out Rosalie's hair that's when I had never felt so lonely I pushed past the happy couples and stood under the shelter everyone skittering away from me I glowered at everyone looking at me and they huddled together whispering about me when suddenly I felt a pair of hands curl round my waist I breathed in and Sam's scent burned my throat and coursed through my veins instantly I leaned into him then realized my mistake I yanked my body out of his hands sharply and he whispered against my neck

"Hey what's wrong?"

I knew this was going to hurt me more than anything else but it had to be done I spun round and glared at him with my darkening iris's this was bad it meant I needed to hunt he recoiled in horror and I hissed

"Stay the hell away from me okay I don't want to know you"

He took a step back and peered at me I glared even more and he nodded turning around but not fast enough for me not to registered the hurt and pain on his face I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked back out into the rain not in the mood for school as I was making my escape I hand curled round my wrist I spun round and collided into Sam he was soaked through his curly hair stuck to his forehead I breathed in and I almost moaned aloud he smelt so much more better in the rain all I wanted to do was bury my face in his hair and breathe him in but no I couldn't do that he still had a grip on my hand if I wanted too I could of pulled it out of his grasp or ripped his arm off but I didn't want to this time he was glaring at me

"Where the hell do you get off at" he demanded

I stayed quiet while he ranted

"yesterday you kiss me and well act like a girlfriend now today you are being ice bitch towards me I haven't done anything wrong so obviously you're a user or you just don't like me"

I thought about the girlfriend boyfriend thing if I was human and not a killer then the things we could do I felt myself take an unnecessary breath as I though of all the fantasies running through my head and I said over the pounding rain

"Its not good for me to be your friend trust me now let go of me"  
his eyes softened but he didn't let go of my wrist he brought his other hand up and cupped my cheek in his hand I flinched and pulled away from him his face hardened and he let go walking away I watched him walk away his shoulders slightly hunched Emmett was slowly making his way towards me I started to back away and he said kindly in my head

_I'm not going to make you go back to school I just want to walk with you and talk okay _

I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me we walked into the woods in silence till we got to the huge football area halfway in the woods Emmett stopped and laid his jacket on the ground for me to sit on I sat down and Emmett looked around

"I erm hope you don't mind but I want to stay friends with Sam he is cool and well tonight I'm bringing him here tonight to play football with Rosalie and Alice don't worry Rosalie will be on her best behaviour she seems easier to cope with since last night and we will play fair"

I smiled slightly as the annoyance in his voice seeped through then he took my hand and pulled me to his chest hugging me and he whispered in my ear

"I am sorry for everything Rose is right though it will get better"

I wrapped my arms round his broad shoulders and sighed, my breath ruffling the leaves on the ground all of a sudden Emmett flung me into the air I giggled as I landed on a tree branch I pounced knocking Emmett to the ground and his deep rumble of laughter echoed around the forest we stood up laughing and I said

"Rosalie wants you back she doesn't feel as pretty without you there telling her twenty-four-seven"

He pulled a face at me and picked up his jacket pulling leaves out of his shirt he looked in my black eyes and frowned

_I can stay and we can go hunting if you want _he thought

I smiled at him kindly and said

"It's okay I'll go tonight with Esme and Carlisle"

He shrugged and darted off into the forest I looked around the forest and felt the wind stir something felt wrong tonight I knew I wouldn't be going hunting with Esme and Carlisle instead I would be here waiting and watching in the shadows like the monster I was I started to walk back slowly to the house no-one would be in the others were at school Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was out on an interior designs course as I got back to the house Esme had left a note on the door

Carmen

Gone on a course be back soon Alice told us you left school if you need me back call

Mom –x-

I smiled and sat in the living room picking up my art pad and charcoal and started sketching absent mind idly a soft piece of music was echoing around the house I could hear Carlisle speeding along the road humming a song I looked down at my sketch pad and looked into the face I'd drawn Sam's eyes stared back at me I traced his drawn face with my fingertips and sighed heavily the door unlocked and Carlisle darted into the living room smiling brightly I grinned at him and said

"Good day at work"  
he nodded and looked at my sketch pad curiously I shut it quickly and stood up

"Well the others will be home soon and I assume Emmett told you that he Rosalie and Alice are going out tonight with Sam"  
I nodded and I heard their car racing down the road towards the house and me and Carlisle broke out in synchronized smiles Alice flitted into the house and stood directly by my side frowning

"I had to do P.E. on my own I was so not happy"  
she pouted and a burst of laughter bubbled to my lips Jasper smiled at me from the corner and Rosalie and Emmett were outside tuning the big jeep they were going in tonight Alice's finger tips stroked my dark shadow like bruises around my pitch black irises and tutted

"You need to hunt I can come with you before I go out or you can go with Esme and Carlisle later"

I shrugged and said

"I'm okay for a few more days don't worry"  
her eyes did a 3600 turn and I knew she would search into the future and see me lurking in the shadows peering into the darkness I walked upstairs completing an assignment that hadn't been done after the project was finished I changed quickly in a black strappy vest and combats I pulled my hair back loosely and jumped out of the window crossing the stream

_I guess I will be seeing you later I will wait behind and say hi okay _Alice whispered in my head

I smiled and ran to the place Emmett took me this morning and waited high up in a tree overlooking the field the sky got darker and soon enough I heard Alice's twinkling little voice ring out and Emmett's laughter boom around the trees

_Just stay hidden _Rosalie thought to me

I was going to stay hidden it was too dangerous for me to be too close to Sam especially when I was so hungry his scent filled my lungs as I took in a long drag of breath and extra venom flowed into my mouth I spat it out and wiped my mouth they stayed in the middle of the field chatting and laughing when the wind stirred again and there was a new smell one of our kind I turned my head and listened out for their thoughts I heard three of them mumbling when they caught a whiff of Sam's scent and their thoughts were more defined I closed my eyes and was able to get a clear picture of them and where they were there was two men and a woman one man had long wavy blonde hair and the other a short curls and the woman had fiery red hair with dirt twigs and leaves in, they all stopped and inhaled deeply loving the smell of Sam

_Ahhh how sweet the blood time to feast _the woman thought

_Mmm happy hunting _curls whispered

The leader growled in his head from impatience and whispered aloud

"I get first bite"  
"as always" the woman grumbled

_Carmen _Alice screeched in my head

The trio were about a second away I jumped down from the tree getting into a crouch in front of Sam Emmett and Rosalie stood behind me and Alice at the back Sam in front of her

"Carmen" Sam whispered confused

My lips curled over my teeth as I heard the other three approach they came to a halt in front of me and the woman looked antsy the long haired one took a leap forward and a feral snarl slipped form my lips Rosalie flinched slightly behind me and the leader laughed taking deeper breaths

_This should be easy take out the big one first the blonde will try and defend him she should be easy then the small one at the back protecting him and lastly the one crouched thinking she is important ha I would like to see her try and take us on _the leader thought snidely

Another growl ripped from me and I spat out between clenched teeth

"Alice, take Sam back to ours please"  
I heard her dart away Sam grumbling and yelling out my name the three hunters growled happier now their numbers added up

_Oh my god I'm going to die _Rosalie thought

"Rose go back home okay" I hissed

_Yeah let the blonde go I will chase her after _the woman thought

My teeth came together with a sharp snap and Rosalie thought

_I'm not leaving Emmett he might not come back _

"Go both of you" I snapped

Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief but Emmett stayed where he was I striked him hard in the gut with my foot and he half collapsed in Rosalie's arms she dragged him away while he hissed in my head furiously

_Let me back if I'm not there you will die they will tear you to shreds let me back Carmen you will die _

As soon as they were out of sight I got out of my defensive crouch and turned my back on the three predators their thoughts mumbles again

"Get on with it" I hissed

The woman let rip an ear bleeding screech and pounced on me knocking me to my knees her teeth bit into my throat and I clamped my mouth shut as the burning pain spread throughout my body more bodies pounced at me scratching my skin biting into me when a shriek came from the trees they all stilled teeth still halfway in my skin throbbing pain following they jumped up and crouched looking round sensing for danger the screech came again and they jumped startled and pelted off into the night I lay back against the dewy grass my body feeling like a big burning ball of fire I heard a noise coming from the trees and as I turned my head Esme darted from between the trees her face a perfect mask of horror I looked down and my body was covered in blood not healing

"You need blood" she gasped

"Yeah sure lets go hunting" I muttered sarcastically

She cracked a smile and scooped me easily into her arms cradling my head softly she carried me swiftly back to the house and toed open the door Sam's scent clung to the air making my body writhe in demand for his blood

"Carmen" he gasped

Carlisle's face was above mine momentarily and I was laid down on the cold kitchen tiles

"She needs blood" Esme yelled at him

All of a sudden Sam's face was in front of mine I growled hungrily and Esme held me back by the throat

"What type of blood" he asked Esme softly

She stared at him and said

"Blood to drink"  
his nose wrinkled and he got up I heard a clatter then he was next to me again and a sharp silver knife in his other hand threateningly

"No" I moaned knowing what he was going to do

He brought the knife down across his arm and the scent was overpowering my mouth watered and he held the blood flowing cut towards my mouth my lips went in a grim line and I turned my face away

"Please Carmen just get better" he begged

He pressed his arm against my lips his blood seeped into my mouth and I moaned in pleasure it was the best thing I had ever tasted I started to suck lightly on it feeling my strength return when I heard Sam moan lightly his free hand curled to the shape of my cheek stroking my face softly he leant forward kissed the tip of my ear and left damp marks of his lips all over my forehead I pulled away from his arm not wanting anymore he leant back against the cupboard and Carlisle heaved him upstairs to give him a pint of blood back I slumped back against the tiles my body full of so much love it was unbelievable I felt happy and behind my eyelids the sun was shining brightly making my body tingle and feel warm upstairs Sam was sleeping snuffly snores escaping his nose I looked down at my t-shirt which was soaked in blood I peeled it off and saw the teeth and scratch marks now disappearing I pealed off my jeans also soaked in my blood and rested my warm blushed cheek against the cold tile soothingly my lips tingled from Sam's blood and I felt the shadows disappear from my eyes Emmett walked into the kitchen bone white and worry all over his face he crouched down next to me and pulled me into a tight bear hug

"Don't you dare ever do that again you got me" he whispered fiercely in my ear

I nodded and patted his head softly he pulled my head back and looked at the faint blush in my cheeks and grinned widely and brightly but didn't let me into his thoughts he got up pulling me with him and dragged me into the living room clutching onto my waist keeping me upright Jasper was sat in the corner tiny doll sized Alice curled up in his lap talking quietly to her Emmett placed me on the sofa and I curled up into a ball my head on a cushy pillow and I felt my eyes drift close I had a vivid dream lots of bright colours and lights everywhere then Sam's face filled my mind his eyes twinkling his smile bright his curls glinting in the sun I shot up right it was pitch black and a blanket was placed over me everyone else was asleep and I had just had my first dream in this life but then that meant Sam was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him I had faint silver scars glinting in the moonlight from the attack and previous others I traced them lightly with my fingers and leant back against the cushion I took a breath and Sam's scent ripped through me but not with pain this time it was with pleasure I could hear his soft snores and I smiled into the darkness closing my eyes and letting the dreams wash over me again when I next woke up it was much brighter and louder voices filled the kitchen laughing and I got up and padded into the kitchen Sam was sat down with the rest of my family eating breakfast

"Morning" I whispered

Everyone's head turned to me and Alice whispered in my head ecstatic

_This is amazing you know you dreamt last night you know what that means don't you, you want to spend the rest of your life with Sam don't you??_

I turned to her and smiled shyly her grin was go wide I thought her face would split in two Esme was staring at me fondly sat next to Sam Jasper on the other side of him which surprised me he saw the confusion on my face and said in my head

_He is good for you I thought I would give him another chance seeing as he saved your life he is kind of cool_

I smiled gratefully at him and looked at Sam his green eyes were staring at me and he stood up his chair scraping along the floor he picked his jacket up and pulled it over my shoulders zipping up and covering myself he took my hand and pulled me up to the spare room where he must of spent the night his scent clung to everything he sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap nuzzling his face into my neck I stroked his hair

"I thought you were going to die" he whispered

I carried on stroking his hair soothing him when he said quietly

"Carmen what are you"

My hand stilled on his head and he pulled away from my neck I climbed off his lap and looked out of the window Sam got off the bed and stood behind me stroking my neck softly I leant against his chest and he asked again

"Carmen what are you because last night after what happened at the field and afterwards especially afterwards"

He put his arm in front of my face and I saw the deep scabbed cut on his arm half healed from my mouth his lips were at my ear and he said

"last night when you took my blood I had never felt so, so sexually aware of you I wanted you then and there"  
he added a throaty chuckle and I smiled that's what it does to you when you are either the blood giver or the blood taker the whole thing about it is so sexual so sexy and then it normally ends in a sexual blood bath at least its not a bad way to die if you are the blood giver I snapped out of my desire to do what I wanted to do to Sam and turned to face him and placed my hands against his chest and pushed him backwards a few paces so I could have room to think

"Sam you are going to pretend nothing happened last night and not tell anyone me I'm as normal as the next person okay and we are just friends nothing more okay"  
he nodded slowly looking disappointed I took his jacket off and handed it him when he looked up and gasped his hands shot out and held onto my hips looking at my scars his fingers stroked them lightly and I pressed my cheek against his head he pulled me back down on the bed again and laid next to me his arms circling my waist he pressed me against his chest and pressed his lips to my forehead I placed my head on his chest and he whispered

"Go to sleep okay"  
I closed my eyes obediently and let sleep wash over me Sam was running his fingers down my spine when I woke his touch sent an electrifying current all over my body I moulded myself to Sam and he shifted so I could curl round him my leg hooked around his knee and he groaned happily I stopped moving and that's when I felt the hard ridge of his jeans digging into my thigh I rolled off him and stood up the clock on the wall said it was seven am in the morning that meant we slept the whole day and night away he smiled sleepily at me and opened his arms for me to crawl back into it was a tempting offer but by the way his groin was getting hard and pressing into his jeans I knew it was a bad idea

"Friends remember" I reminded him

He nodded still smiling but he put his arms down while his eyes roamed my body I turned away and walked into my room to find something to wear to school I yanked on a pale green t-shirt that was so threadbare it had tiny holes in across the stomach I pulled on some jeans and put my hair into a twisty knot there was a tap on my door and Alice was stood there in a bright orange t-shirt she smiled and said

"Nice dreams"  
I grinned mischievously and she laughed then frowned

"Sam really needs to keep a hold of his fantasies the things he wants to do to you Carmen would make you blush"

I bit down on my lip and she laughed loud

"And you as well the things you want to do it might make it better if you got on with them"

"I can't Alice" I stated flatly

She looked at my miserable face and nodded

"Sorry" she whispered

I shrugged feeling miserable again Alice giggled and skipped out of the room I grabbed my school bag and walked downstairs to meet the others Sam was stood there talking to Emmett when we were all ready we climbed in Jasper's car and drove to school when we got out Sam said his thank you and walked away to talk to Mike and their group the bell rang and we hurried indoors first lesson I had maths with Mike Newton sat next to me all throughout the lesson he kept peering at me as if he were able to see through my clothes his thoughts were silent and that irritated me when the bell rang I hopped out of my seat quickly and walked to the grass front where I saw Rosalie and Alice waiting for me I raised a hand at them and they smiled when something hard slapped my backside I spun round and saw a lad with dreadlocks was grinning wildly at me before I could yell at him he thrusted his groin into my pelvis I shoved him off me forcefully and he fell on the ground laughing

"Oh is that not how you did it" he said in-between laughing

"Did what" I asked confused

"Had sex with Sam" he said slowly

My eyebrows arched and I grabbed dreadlock boy by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground

"Who the hell said crap rumours about me and Sam having sex"  
dreadlock boy gulped sweat gathering on his upper lip

"Erm Sam did he was telling us all this morning saying what you did and how you did it"

All trace of humour was gone from his face now and I dropped him back on the floor I was seething how dare Sam spread such illicit rumours about me and about having sex with him I may have had fantasies about me and him but now all I saw with him and me was a torture room I stomped away towards the bins were I knew Sam would be he was with a group of lads and was telling our story

"so there we were fully naked by the window she pulled me against her, her hands rubbing me all over her tongue was playing havoc in my ear when she jumped up and wrapped her legs round my waist and took a hold of me moaning..."

"Then she ripped his tiny teensy weensy penis off and fed it to the dogs" I interjected

Sam stopped describing a fantasy and the other lads ran away

"How dare you" I hissed

He grinned cockily and said

"I'm just giving people the real image of you that's all"

"And what's that" I snapped

"A slut"

My hand shot out and I slapped him round the face I wanted to hit him hard enough that his head came off but I couldn't so it was only a light touch, his cheek had a defined imprint of my fingers I was too busy marvelling in my handy work I didn't notice his fist slam into jaw I heard a crack and I fell backwards my head slamming against the floor hard I winced and cradled my tender jaw this wasn't right vampires were meant to be made of stone unable to be hurt by mere mortals Sam was staring down at me regret in his eyes then I realised Sam hit me Sam actually hit me and hit me hard this was like a knife to the heart I got up slowly my hand still cradling my tender jaw Sam stared at me open mouthed

"Carmen I'm so sorry"  
I held my hand up to silence him and whispered

"don't"  
tears stung at my eyes and I walked away before they spilled over my lids I walked back to the front grass where Rosalie and Alice were still waiting Emmett by the side of them when I walked up to them cradling my jaw Alice turned to face where the dustbins where and I listened too Sam was sobbing

"Alice, go" I whispered trying not to move my jaw

She nodded and walked off while Rosalie looked at my jaw

"Did he do this to you" Emmett asked

I nodded and he muttered a low growl

"What did he hit you with" Rosalie asked

"His fist" I whispered

Rosalie's hands stopped stroking my jaw and she whispered

"You have his blood in you that mean's oh gosh that means because you share blood with him he can hurt you more than any other human"

"Blood ties" Emmett murmured

Alice came back looking sad as she saw me she beckoned me over to her I did and she smiled

"How's the jaw"

"Sore" I grumbled

She laughed but the sound was off

"What's up Alice?"

"he loves you Carmen more than you could ever imagine he hates himself for hurting you both with the fist and the rumours he wanted a way to show you how much you hurt him by leaving him and he feels dreadful he loves you Carmen more than anyone ever will love you and he cares for you he didn't know he would hurt you before none of us did he figured you were made of stone but he still shouldn't of done it he misses you at night more than anything at least during the day he can watch you or ask one of us about you I tell you Emmett's started to get irritated but at night he doesn't have you and he craves you just to hold and whisper silly things to you and tell you all about him and you tell him all about yourself he truly and utterly adores you he even wants marriage and kids that's how much he cares about you"

My heart swelled and my eyes shone Alice stroked my face my jaw was okay now

"But what if he hates me when he finds out about me"

"if he does then he does I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do about that but trust me I don't think anything will make him run away from you he loves you to much"

I knew what I had to do I had it all planned out and Alice knew what I was going to do the day flew by quickly and I was thankful for that I dashed home quickly and packed a small bag with extra clothes and toiletries I changed into some fresh underwear and a pair of short pyjamas I ran quickly to Sam's and the time read eleven pm his bedroom light was on and I climbed up to his window I watched as he sat on the edge of his bed writing down music notes for a composition labelled The Life Of An Angel I tapped on his window pane and he jumped and turned to me I waved and he walked over to the window yanking it open and letting me slide in I dropped my bag on the floor and Sam stared at me

"Carmen what are you doing"  
I smiled and took his hand and pulled him towards the bed switching the light off as I went

"Someone told me you wanted nights"

I pulled him under the covers with me and hugged him resting my head on his chest his fingers stroked my hair back off my face and he whispered in the dark

"How's your face, I'm sure that certain someone told you what I told them"  
I nodded and stroked his jaw with my fingertips

"Carmen what are you don't be afraid to let me in"  
I smiled and whispered

"I couldn't keep you out if you tried you'd crawl back in"

I was silent for a moment and I said quietly

"what I tell you has to stay with you if you find me repulsing kick me out scream all the names you can think of at me don't pretend I don't want any more lies"  
he nodded against my hair and I said softly

"I'm a vampire"

His fingers carried on stroking my neck and he whispered in my ear

"I guessed you were I just wanted you to tell me"  
his lips pressed against my hair and I asked

"You aren't revolted with me"  
he grabbed my chin in his hand softly and brought my face up to his and kissed me deeply his fingers knotted in my hair and his teeth grazed my bottom lip lightly we broke away gasping for breath

"If I was revolted by you I wouldn't of done that would I"

I kissed him again and when we broke away he whispered staring in my eyes

"I love you Carmen"  
I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose

"I love you too Sam"

He pulled my face to his again and kissed me his fingers making patterns on the back of my neck as light as a feather his teeth grazed my bottom lip and I felt my body burn up my mouth flow with venom I flung myself off the bed and stood in the corner of the room my eyes wild and bright Sam looked round and saw me stood in the corner

"Carmen" he said softly

I smiled and said

"We need to slow things down and limit the kissing time"

He groaned and flung his arm over his eyes I sat next to him and moved his arm off his face I snuggled up against his chest and noticed the piece of music he was writing

"Sam" I whispered

He groaned and I carried on

"What's that piece of music about?"

He smiled in the darkness and said

"It's the story of a beautiful girl unaware of everything around her even her beauty and it's a tale of her life from the worst moments of her life to the euphoric moments"

I kissed his elbow softly and he wrapped an arm around my waist securing me to his side and I closed my eyes, soft lips brushed at my hairline and Sam's voice whispered

"Hey Carmen time to get up I have to go to school just like you, you need to get home and get dressed"

I opened my eyes groggily and Sam's smiling face was above mine I leant up and pressed my lips against his briefly I climbed off his bed and got my bag of extra clothes and pulled them out I yanked them on with lightening swiftness so sudden that Sam didn't even get a glimpse of my scar covered skin I looked at the lilac shirt and jeans ensemble in the mirror and smiled twisting my hair up Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me resting his head on my shoulder

"Don't laugh at me but how can you come out in the day" he asked

I laughed none the less and said

"Myth"  
"sleep in a coffin"  
"myth"  
I pulled a strange face and carried on

"I never used to be able to sleep"  
"how can you now?"

I touched his lips lightly with my fingertips and said

"you an old legend claims when you find your life partner then you can sleep and dream and in return they get to hurt you as much as another vampire would"  
he pressed his lips to the hollow beneath my ear

"Now go out through the window and knock on my door so I can introduce you to my mother"  
I grinned and took a run out of the window landing lightly on my feet I raced to the door and pressed the bell lightly I heard someone skittering around inside and Sam yelled

"Mom, go get the door will you please"  
the door opened and a woman with sleek black hair and ivory green eyes stared back at me I smiled warmly and asked

"Hi is Sam ready"  
she grinned and said mischievously

"That boy is never ready but come in if you like"  
I nodded politely and steeped through the threshold and into the hallway the petit woman next to me grinned erratically and led me into the kitchen and pointed to a coffee machine

"Can I tempt you"  
I kindly declined and she added in a whisper

"So has Sam finally found a girl?"

I giggled and said

"Yeah I guess he did"  
"and a good one at that" Sam said from the door

He grinned easily at me and pecked his mother on the cheek

"Mom, Carmen, Carmen, mom"

I shook her hand softly and she said

"I'm glad he picked you, you both will look gorgeous in photos together"  
I grinned and Sam pulled on my arm yelling over his shoulder

"Bye mom!"

I looked round and said

"Goodbye Mrs Moon"  
as I got outside the wind blew and turned Sam's cheeks a glorious shade of pink I stroked his cold cheek softly and he sighed his breath coming out in a puff he buttoned up my jacket and took my hand we walked to school and he asked me heaps of questions

"So do you show up on photos"  
"yes"  
"Are the rest of your family vampires?"

"Yup"  
"do you eat humans"  
I smiled and said

"We don't eat anyone just drink their blood but no I've never drank human blood except for yours"  
"well what do you have to survive?"

"We normally have animal blood we call ourselves vegetarians a little inside joke of ours"

"Yeah real funny" he said sarcastically

I grinned and gripped his hand tighter he kissed my cheek softly and carried on with the question asking

"So how long have you been a vampire for?"

I pouted and he stroked my hand whispering

"Hey, I won't think of you any different no matter how old you are"

I bit down on my lip and he squeezed my hand encouragingly

"Thing is I don't really know it was all before we actually started counting the date before the 11th century"

He was silent for a moment and asked quietly

"How did you well erm get changed"  
we were almost at school now and Alice was anticipating our arrival

"Another time" I whispered

He nodded and kissed my cheek softly I smiled at him affectionately I looked over at Alice and she raised a hand smiling Sam smiled back when I felt myself turn to stone my body turned to ice and Alice watched me while Sam was saying my name softly in my ear I spun my body round figuring out where she was the red head was here with the others from the other night Alice's voice rang through my head

_Carmen what's wrong something is going to happen but I can't see what_

I ignored her thoughts trying to find where the woman was when I saw a flash of red and Sam's hand was ripped out of my own I spun round and saw the red heads arms around Sam's shoulders looking casual to everyone but to me I knew that it was a threat

"Hello again" she said nonchalantly

Her dark eyes glinted in the weak light and I saw her stroked her thumb over Sam's thudding pulse in his neck she bent her head down and kissed it softly leaving a red smudge of lipstick their Sam gulped and his eyes sought mine and I saw the terror in them I turned to watch red heads eyes brighten as her tongue traced his pulse Sam shuddered and she yanked his hair hard a low growl slipped through my clenched lips she barked out a sharp laugh and glared at me but whispered in Sam's ear

"How about you and I go for a walk in the forest and I show you what a nice girl I can be to you"

"Take him anywhere and it will be the last thing you do"

My hands had formed into fists when Emmett's voice hissed in my mind

_Don't worry sis I got your back_  
I looked up and saw the rest of my family glaring towards where we stood and red head chuckled again

"Oh don't worry I'm not on my own either"

I felt the leader stand behind me and jab something sharp in my back

"Lets go and you can bring your family along the rest of our family might be a bit hungry"

My family walked over to me Alice's eyes half clouded she was searching into the future to see what would happen but finding nothing Emmett was the first one to me his muscles bunched up Alice stood at the back Jasper hovering protectively in front of her no-one else had observed this little affair and if they had they chose to ignore it me and the leader stood at the back while red head and Sam were at the front as soon as we were in the woods I heard red heads thoughts turn nasty she was running her tongue over the tip of Sam's ear and was thinking

_Hmm maybe I won't kill this one just yet I might have some fun with him_

My shrieked growl pierced the air and the leader shoved the sharp object into my back piercing the skin I gritted my teeth against the pain and tried to remember where we were going we entered a clearing in the forest and I heard Jasper gasp outraged and shock filling him in the clearing there were about 70 other vampires in the area I gulped and the leader laughed loud and booming and shoved me to the middle of the circle that had formed I scramble quickly to my feet when Rosalie gave a shriek of pure terror the same shrieks she used to scream when... I spun round and saw him, Riley the one who changed Rosalie Emmett was pinned to the ground and was struggling to get up and protect her Rosalie was still screeching and I darted forward as Riley reached out to touch Rose I gripped his arm and slammed us both towards a tree his body crushing my blow he groaned and I gripped the knife out of my back with a sharp tug I winced but got the sharp gleaming knife and carved out his throat so he couldn't talk blood gushed over my hands and even though I hadn't hunted in a while I didn't want his filthy blood running through my veins he spluttered no words forming from his mouth and grabbed him by his lapels pinning his head against the tree trunk I got the knife and stabbed it through the middle of his head it sliced through like a knife going through warm butter hitting the bark on the other side pinning him there I growled menacing at him while he flailed and tried to move without hurting him self I grabbed Rosalie and looked her in the eyes she stared back but it was too late they were empty and hollow like the time when I found her it was going to take forever to get them back to normal to get her back to normal again I sat her on the ground and stood up Alice wrapped her arms round the immobile Rosalie I heard red head screech and the leader said calmly

"Quiet Emmanuelle"

I smothered a laugh, what vampire in the world was called Emmanuelle, she still had Sam in her arms and two things happened at once Alice screamed out and a large silver spike was stabbed through my stomach and I was pinned halfway up a tree trunk like Riley more silver spikes shot out and pinned my arms and thighs to the tree the leader gripped onto the tree trunk with one hand and with the other he grasped my hair tightly and forced my face towards Emmanuelle and Sam and he whispered in my ear

"Watch as your little pet gets what he deserves"  
I watched as Emmanuelle's teeth sunk deep into Sam's neck white hot rage filled me and Sam choked a sob

"No" I screeched

She carried on and I writhed not caring about the silver spikes ripping my skin to shreds

"No don't, let him go please I beg of you" I pleaded

But all the leader did was laugh Sam was now a ghostly shade of white and knelt on the ground not able to support his own weight

"No" I sobbed

His eyes were half closed and I could hear his breathing laboured and Emmanuelle shoved him to the ground licking her lips making sure she got rid of all the blood I felt dead inside hollow empty no words could describe the feeling I had right now the rage was dulled when Sam was being attacked but now the ordeal was over with the rage came back with a vengeance I managed to get my arms free of the spikes and my growls rocketed off every surface the leader looked worried now he got a lighter and dropped it on the spike impaling me through the stomach and it set alight the flames licking at my skin the pain was excruciating but I managed to yank away from it I grabbed the sharp spokes out of my thighs and threw them into the crowd impaling them in groups I jumped down from the tree trunk and crouched glaring round Riley had gotten free and was moving towards Rosalie who was sat as still as a well a corpse I threw a metal spike and it went straight through his skull his head blowing up shattering into nothingness they were all scattering now terrified of me the leader had lost his bravado and now he was next he staggered back a few paces and hissed as a departure

"We'll be back"  
then in a flash they were gone now I knew there was no danger left I felt drained exhausted and I could smell my burnt flesh sickly sweet

"Carmen" Jasper said softly from behind me

I spun round and Sam was on the ground dying slowly I ran to his side and stroked his hair away from his face on his neck were that bitch Emmanuelle's teeth marks I turned to Emmett and said

"In the back of the car get my small bag"  
he nodded and was back in a second handing it over I had an idea and I hoped and prayed it worked I opened it up and got a needle with a tube and button attached to it

"This is going to hurt a little" I whispered

I stuck it in his arm and he winced I shoved the other end of my tube through the wound in my arm and said softly

"Your going to be better soon I promise"

I pressed the button and sucked in a deep breath as the pain spread through out me blood whooshed out of me and went into Sam already his cheeks started to get a faint glow and he wasn't as pale or as clammy Jasper gasped and was trying to pry the tube out of my arm but I shoved him back my strength waning I felt as limp as a leaf in the wind and I felt to the ground beside Sam resting my hand against his now steady heartbeat this time Jasper managed to yank the tube out of my arm and I was scooped up in his arms everything was going dim and Jasper's voice sounded far away when he yelled

"she's dying"  
I closed my eyes and everything was shut out I couldn't even hear their thoughts anymore everything was blissfully quiet and calm nothing hurt anymore and I felt stronger than ever wherever I was it was pitch black and I didn't like that I wanted to feel the sun on my skin watch it glitter and blind me I wanted to feel the warm breeze caress my skin and billow my hair out behind me but it was deadly silent and deadly black when something sharp brought me back to the surface screaming out incoherent words my eyes were closed and I didn't have enough strength to open them now I was back so was the pain and the voices Carlisle was yelling instructions while I was on a hard surface in the background I could hear Sam yelling out for me and Rosalie screaming out in her head but I couldn't see them more sharp pressures of pain buzzed throughout me making me scream out again my wrists and ankles bit into something I was bound to something Jasper was next to my head trying to get my wounds to close and to keep the blood in me Mmm blood the air was filled with its scent I growled like a hunter reaching its prey and my back arched off the table more yelling more screaming more pain I wanted to open my eyes I wanted to see then I heard a soft voice I didn't recognize say

"is she going to die"  
Carlisle barked out a snarl something I have never heard him do there was tugging all over my body and burning pains in my tummy it hurt like hell maybe that's where I was in the pit of hell the soft sing-song voice said

"Is there anything I can do"  
"yes leave" Carlisle hissed

This wasn't like Carlisle something must be wrong but what my body suddenly went into a rocket of spasms that rocked the entire room the person with the soft vice was still there and she said

"I have an idea"  
Carlisle shrieked a growl which would of sent anyone shuddering in the corner but no this person was still stood where they were then Alice's voice said

"Jasper trust me it will work"  
Jasper moved away from me but I felt Carlisle crouch beside me protectively the person sauntered forward and I inhaled deeply whoever it was smelt fabulous like sweet, sweet wine and lilies then I heard my skin tear as the person bit into my skin there was a brief moment of silence then the pain began it burned and boiled under my skin my scream pierced the air and I heard a mirror shatter Carlisle was growling and the pain was increasing all I could feel was pain that was it I wanted to die I begged for them to kill me that's all I wanted and mercifully I was able to form the words

"Kill me!!" I screamed

Everyone went quiet while I said that sobs racked through my body and Carlisle placed his hands over mine

"Its okay its okay it will all get better" he soothed me

"Kill me" I screeched again

He carried on soothing me and slowly very slowly the pain started to cease till there was nothing my pleas for death stopped when the pain was gone Carlisle said unsteadily

"Carmen open your eyes come on"

I mustered all the strength I could and managed to squint them open Carlisle's face was a mask of horror but he quickly controlled it and smiled

"I'm tired" I said quietly

He stroked the hair back off my face and pressed his lips to my forehead softly

"Go to sleep" he whispered

"I don't want to be alone" I muttered suddenly afraid

He held my hand and said

"Don't worry I'll be here"

I closed my eyes and drifted into a pit of bottom less dreams when I next woke up Carlisle was still holding my hand and he looked up at me smiling

"How are you" he asked softly

I shrugged which hurt a little and I asked

"How's Sam, is he okay"

"Sam is fine don't worry you did well with what you did and I'm so proud but don't you ever try and take yourself away from us ever again do you hear me"  
I nodded and he gripped my hand tighter

"What happened to me" I mumbled

He took a deep breath and said

"when Jasper brought you back I thought you were dead but you kept mumbling about Sam so we strapped you down and I was horrified at what I saw you were in pieces the monsters that did this to you wanted to hurt you as much as possible I couldn't sow up the wounds from the silver poles then you were burnt in your stomach in the inside and outside it was a mess you had no blood and the blood we did put in you came straight out of you then I thought you had died you went silent and stopped moving Jasper stopped horrified but I couldn't then you started screaming out screams of pure torture I had no idea what to do it terrified me then this woman was in the house saying she could help but I didn't trust her she was different I wouldn't let her near you but Alice was adamant that she could help she bit you and you went peacefully quiet I figured it worked then you screamed even worse than the others and then you begged us to kill you that tore me up I would never do that to you and after a while you slowly started to feel at ease and started to go into a slumber"

"Where's the woman" I asked

"Downstairs with Sam making sure he's okay" Carlisle said softly

I sat up slightly my head spun a little and there was only a small tug at my tummy I managed to swing my legs off the table and with Carlisle's arm round my waist he helped me walk to a mirror I lifted up the t-shirt I was wearing and I saw a faint silvery scar running through the middle of my stomach

"It will fade completely in time to the human eye but as you know the vampire eye never misses a scar"  
I nodded and said

"Can I go down and see Sam now"

He smiled and helped me down I was all set to go Sam but Rosalie caught my attention I turned to face her, her eyes were cast downwards and her hands formed into claws at the side of her I listened to her thoughts nothing of her usual vainness just a quiet hum nothing her eyes darted up and locked gazes with me and what I saw then terrified me her mind cut to a past memory a human memory there was a pint sized Rosalie stood in a darkening alley in a pretty white dress her eyes wide fearful her heart pounding away like a salsa beat then I heard footsteps little Rosalie spun round her dress floating as she spun and there was Riley and two others swaggering down the alley they smelt of alcohol rum to be precise and cigars

"Aren't you a pretty little girl then" Riley asked

Little Rosalie kept her pretty mouth shut and Riley hit her round the face hard when she looked back up a trickle of blood was sliding down her chin Riley groaned and dragged her up to him his slimy tongue licking the blood up and sealing the cut little Rosalie squirmed but didn't scream out he placed her back on her feet and patted her head like she had just done something good he grinned again and whispered

"when you are a little older missy I'll come see you again"  
then they were gone I was back in the present and what feared me the most was in Rosalie's eyes I saw the lost lonely and frightened little girl reflected in them staring back at me then she was showing me the past again this time she was older and looked the same as she did now beautiful and stunning her hair was knotted on top of her head and she was wearing a plain white cotton dress and ankle black boots with delicate pearls banded round the top of them she had a loaf of bread tucked under one arm and couldn't help smiling at the twinkling stars in the velvet sky when she heard footsteps behind her the smile vanished off her face and she walked quicker till she got to the same alleyway where she was almost attacked when she was a little girl by riley and the others then as if he heard her thinking about him he was in front of her smiling her hand flew to her throat and she dropped the bread from under her arm Riley stroked a finger down Rosalie's frozen face and whispered

"Remember me sweet pie I told you id find you when you were older and now you look even more stunning"

She shuddered at his touch and said

"Stay away from me if my father ever finds you it will be death for you"

He barked out a laugh and shoved her against the wall by her throat she spluttered trying to get oxygen to her lungs

"Oh after I'm done with you, you are never going to want to see daddy again"

He bent his head and she felt his teeth bite into her she screamed and pounded her fists on his back but it made no difference after a while she grew weak and stopped protesting then in her memory I came running in and shoved Riley off her snarling Riley got up and ran away startled I leant over Rosalie's pale corpse and pulled her into my lap my arms circling me she could barely talk but she was trying her lips formed the word

"Help"  
I raised my forearm and dragged my nail across breaking the skin and held it close to her mouth

"I'm sorry I'm truly sorry for what will happen it couldn't happen to a more prettier person but it had and I'm sorry but if you drink some of my blood it will help stop the pain and make it quicker"  
she pulled a face but sucked on my arm drinking my blood after a short time I pulled away and she looked a little better at least and was sleepy I pulled her up over my shoulder and she groaned her memory came in flickers now showing flashing images of me of Carlisle of a fireplace then she stopped and we were back in the present and her lips formed the word

"help"  
she fell forward in my arms choking out tearless sobs and all I could do was rub her back and murmur soft things in her ear when she was done she whispered in my ear

"Thank you"  
Emmett pulled her out of my arms and held her close kissing her tenderly yet again I was exhausted but I dragged my feet forward till I got to the sitting room Sam was laid down on the sofa a blanket wrapped round him Esme sat on the sofa across from him in-between Alice and a unrecognizable woman with honey coloured hair in waves down her back she smiled sweetly at me but I turned my back on her and crouched next to Sam stroking his face his eyes flicked open and he smiled sleepily at me pulling me down next to him he wrapped the blanket round us both and I snuggled my head into his collarbone

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he repeated

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep Sam's face dotted in and out of them always smiling my dreams were happy and I never wanted to wake up when I heard a high pitch keen my eyes opened groggily and all I wanted to do was bury my face deeper into Sam's chest and sleep the rest of the day away but when another scream pierced the air I jumped off the sofa without disturbing Sam and flashed into the kitchen Jasper had the honey coloured hair woman pinned against the door by the throat with jaspers teeth inches from her face I listened to the woman's thoughts and they were nothing like I had ever heard of before like an angel singing her gaze met mine and she smiled I was mesmerized her piercing blue gaze held my own and all of a sudden I felt the need to protect her from Jasper I grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him across the kitchen he fell against a cupboard shattering it to pieces and I growled shrilly at him and pulled my lips back over my teeth threatening, me and Jasper were squaring each other up everyone else watching I was too occupied to let my thoughts wander when Alice's vision cut through my mind it was a vision of a dark room with a single window moonlight streaming through and Sam was laid down in the middle of it the moonlight covering his body so he was deathly white I stopped trying to fight with Jasper instead I spun round blindly and clutched the front of Alice's dress and asked my voice full of pain

"Show me the rest"

I could feel her resistance but I saw it the honey coloured woman sauntered in the room smiling maliciously she leant down lifting his head off the stone floor she bit his shoulder and his high pitch scream pierced the air making my ears painful from his torture the woman pulled away and whispered

"Let's see how long you last without needing my blood"

The room faded to black and I let go of Alice my body shaking with rage

"When is that going to happen" I growled

Alice shook her head and whispered

"In a few moments"

I shrieked out loud and asked

"Where is he?"

"I don't know"

I slumped to the ground my head in my hands and groaned when Carlisle said

"Wait Carmen I think I know where she may of taken him I now know why she looked familiar"  
I stared at him waiting and he said quickly

"off the highway keep going till you hit the one-oh-one north take a sharp right then go through the trees and there is an old cottage there I remember where I saw her..."

I ignored the rest of what he was saying and was off the floor in seconds racing through the front door Jasper was right behind me and he said in my head

_I'm here for you_  
I reached a hand behind and he took it squeezing it slightly we kept running till we got past the one-oh-one north we darted through the trees when I saw the little cottage I growled out loud bouncing off all the surfaces I charged through the front door smashing it to smithereens I darted down to the basement where the room was the honey coloured hair woman was long gone Sam was laid down on the cold stone floor twitching when I got to his side his eyes were red and hungry looking he arched his back and lunged for me I held him back and started sobbing while he writhed under my grasp Jasper took him off me and held him in his iron grip and carried him back I got up slowly off the grimy floor and walked at human pace out of the cottage as soon as I got out Jasper screamed in my head

_Carmen come on I need you here Sam needs you there's a chance we can save him now come on _

At that I picked up pace and ran at the same speed as Jasper back to the house when we got back Carlisle was prepared for us he had a table with a white cloth over the top, set out in the kitchen Jasper deposited Sam on it while Sam writhed and growled at me I stroked his hair and whispered

"Shush it's going to be okay shush, shush, shush"

He growled and bit down on my finger I winced and pulled it out he carried on yelling out and I stroked his face Carlisle was sat next to me

"Carmen there is no way to save him he will either die or become one of us"  
"no" I shrieked

Carlisle wrapped his arms round me like iron chains and yanked me away from Sam's writhing body Rosalie grabbed my legs and I was carried out of the room Carlisle let go of me and Rosalie threw me down into the basement and locking the iron bolts I lunged towards the door my jaw snapping and growls erupting from my mouth when I heard a high pitch screech I stopped making noise and listened to their thoughts Alice was trying to fish through the future to find out what might happen Jasper was far away searching for the caramel head Carlisle and Esme were trying to find a way to ease Sam's pain Emmett was sat in a corner staring transfixed at Sam's twitching body but Rosalie's thoughts cut through me like a knife

_We should just kill him get rid of him it would make life so much easier I will make Esme and Carlisle go out to hunt and I will say I will look after him then as soon as they are gone I will easily kill him rip out his heart Emmett wont do anything to stop me he's scared_

I took two steps back and ran into the iron door it smashed into millions of fragments of iron and I scampered up the stairs into the living room pouncing on Rosalie's unsuspecting back she squealed as we rolled on the floor my fist digging deep into her stomach

"Bitch, liar" I yelped

She tried to hold me off but it was too late she had set me off no way was she going to get off lightly this time no one was trying to stop me and that helped I grabbed a chunk of Rosalie's hair and dragged her off the floor slamming her face into the wall the wall had a meteor sized dint in it my hand still gripped her hair as I spun her round and kicked her into a huge glass cabinet she howled in pain as a piece of glass ripped across her scalp blood oozing down her face I gripped her by the throat as Alice said quietly

"Carmen don't"

I ignored her and dragged her over to the wall with the dint in picking up a big piece of plaster I held it in my palm and hissed in her ear

"this is me, take away Sam and this is me"  
I closed my fingers round the piece of plaster and added a tiny amount of pressure when I moved my fingers away all there was, was dust I let it slip through my fingers and I pushed Rosalie on the floor and said quietly as I was walking out of the room

"Don't talk to me anymore Rose we're through"

I walked into the kitchen where Sam's body was still but his heart was still beating Esme slipped her hand through mine but I didn't feel it my body was dead

"What's going to happen to him"  
Carlisle looked up at me and I noticed a glint of hope in his dark eyes

"we managed to extract a tiny sample of the vampires blood from his hair and we took that blood and duplicated it and turned it into a reversing process and gave I Sam so the bite wont affect him he will be fine in a couple of days with lots of rest but he will have a scar"

I nodded relived at the news and I wasn't the only one Emmett was still sat in the corner and when he heard this a sigh of relief burst from his mouth I looked up and met his gaze he smiled up at me his hair all over the show from where he had been tugging at it I stroked Sam's hair back from his clammy forehead and he stirred slightly leaning into my hand I grabbed a blanket and threw it over his cool body and walked away Alice followed me upstairs into my room and as I started tugging my filthy sweaty clothes over my head she perched on the edge of my bed and said softly

"Carmen today has consequences for the future of us"

I stopped pulling my clothes off to face her with a questioning stare

"After today Sam is never going to talk to you again, he doesn't want you anymore he thinks its your, our fault and he doesn't want to be in that danger again, he will rebel against you in school tease you spread things about you do anything to hurt you the way you managed to hurt him and there is nothing you can do about it he has made up his mind I'm sorry Carmen I really am"

I waited for my breath to come back but it stayed lodged in my throat I made a strange sound and turned away from Alice's pitying stare her soft hand touched the point between my shoulder blades and I shrugged her away I heard her footsteps retreat and my bedroom door close behind me _hehhello I wonder who you are Hayley shaw loves martyn mqueen_


End file.
